


Midnight Misery

by midnightcat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcat/pseuds/midnightcat
Summary: Someone has some very unfortunate news in the middle of the night for Adrien Agreste.





	Midnight Misery

“Kid. Kid, wake up!”  
“Ugh… Plagg, let me sleep.”  
“It’s kind of an emergency! Adrien!”  
His eyes opened slowly, taking in his room detail by detail. It all seemed as extravagant and boring as usual…  
Until he heard the knocking.  
“They’re gonna burst in here any second. You need to get up.”  
Adrien struggled out of the sheets in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt. He finally reached the door, the knocking more persistent by the second.  
It was Natalie.  
“Adrien- I am very sorry to interrupt your sleep but there is something important that we need to discuss and it cannot wait.”  
If anything could wake Adrien up other than Ladybug showing up at his window, it was that.  
“Of course, come in.”  
She did, clearly paranoid as she looked around the boy’s room and soundlessly shut the door behind her.  
“We do not have much time.”  
She took a deep breath and told the boy to sit at his desk. He did as he was told, Plagg hidden behind his computer screen.  
“I did not know about this sooner or else I would have suggested it to you before. I have bad news and I do not know how you are going to respond…”  
Adrien said nothing.  
“I hate to say that I’ve never had children of my own, not yet at least, and I am still not sure how exactly to put things besides formally and professionally. Please understand that I am not trying to be insensitive.”  
Adrien nodded, filled with anxiety and dread.  
“I am sorry to say that I have discovered something your father did not want me to know. And because of my better judgement, I think you should leave and live elsewhere. The sooner the better.”  
“What?!”  
“I understand this is sudden and it is a burden heavier than anyone your age should have to carry. But unfortunately, I do not think it is safe for you here anymore.”  
“What do you mean? What could my father possibly-“  
“Your father is Hawkmoth, Adrien.”  
~  
The whole world froze and Adrien couldn’t move. He was stuck in that moment for what felt like centuries. He was trying to digest what she had told him, but his first instinct was…  
“It’s not true.”  
“Adrien-“  
“It’s NOT TRUE. Tell me it’s not! Please!”  
Natalie closed her eyes and shook her head.  
“I can’t lie to you, Adrien. I’m sorry.”  
Adrien was filled with anger, sadness, betrayal. So much that it was hard to contain.  
“How do you know?”  
Natalie sighed and said, “I saw him disappear as the floor fell beneath his feet. He has some secret part of the house that he uses as an evil lair, I suppose. He is very good about keeping it under wraps as himself, but he used the painting to get in. I saw it with my own eyes. I would never tell you otherwise.”  
Adrien couldn’t believe his ears. He didn’t fully understand, but it didn’t matter.  
“My father has manipulated and hurt my friends-All of Paris- And the worst part is-“  
He couldn’t stop the tears from falling as much as he wanted to. He despised crying in front of others.  
“The worst part is now I’ve lost them both. Both of my parents are as good as gone.”  
He sobbed quietly at the desk for minutes, maybe hours on end. He couldn’t tell the difference. Natalie didn’t move from her spot, observing the boy carefully.  
“Seeing as you are too valuable to be caught in the middle of this, I think it would be wise for you to leave. I have arranged a flight to America for you. An esteemed private school for young boys has accepted you based on your reputation and your school record.”  
“I can’t.”  
“You must.”  
“I can’t.”  
Now it was Natalie’s turn to be angry.  
“And why not?”  
Adrien finally looked up at the woman, with a fury that knew no bounds.  
“Because I cannot let him destroy my home. He already took that from me here, but I can’t let him do it to Paris. Not to my friends. I can’t leave them. I can’t.”  
“Then you will have to stay and accept it for what it is. I cannot help you if you do not take this offer. My hands are tied. And your father does not know what I know yet. But he will someday. And you must be ready for that.”  
She stood, not wanting to talk any further on the discussion.  
“Staying here any longer will put us both at risk. Think it over for now. But realize that you can only do so much. You are just a boy, Adrien. We have superheroes designed to put your father in his place. And I know that as much as you may despise it, you will have to continue as if I never told you this. Do you understand?’  
Adrien stood and walked to the window, staring out at the night sky. He felt utterly alone.  
“I understand.”  
She made her way to the door and Adrien said, “Thank you.”  
Natalie turned, nodded, and left the boy to his midnight misery. Plagg flew from behind the screen and planted himself on his shoulder, silent as the night slipped by.  
~  
She walked up to the figure by the staircase.  
“He knows?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“And he wasn’t akumatized?”  
“No, sir.”  
Gabriel turned to face Natalie, his face dark... but a grin plastered on his face.  
“My suspicions were correct… Since miraculous holders cannot be directly akumatized without another victim already in place…”  
He began to laugh in the empty foyer, his hands clenched into fists.  
“My son is Chat Noir.”

He looked to his assistant, who internally struggled to keep herself together.  
"He was stubborn and decided not to leave, I assume?"  
She nodded.  
"Perfect."  
Gabriel looked through the window, much like his son was at that very moment, and claimed...  
"They will fall right into my trap. And when they do... He and that girl won't have a chance."

**Author's Note:**

> Felt angsty tonight. I might continue this concept since I think it's an interesting start but I think it works on it's own, too. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
